bella new life
by littlejuliz
Summary: Bella has a new family that she is with they are fighters for blade in his world but they are just normal vampires in their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own twilight :-(**

It had been 70 year sin he left and 70 sin I was changed a month after they left not one of them ever loved me.

It had been 70 year since he left and 70 since I was changed, a few months after they left. Now I was starting to get over him. I had a new family four brothers T.J, Nick, Sam, and Tyler, and four Sisters Nicole, Kim, and the twins Haley, Hannah. Our parents are Paul and Sara.

They look like they in there 20s Paul is a dirty blond and 6 foot 5 with short hair and Sara has black hair with long hair and is 6 foot. The girls were all blond but still different and looked like 10th graders and I look like the same as always but as a vampire. But everyone said I was so pretty.

T.J, Nick, Sam, and Tyler were big as in Emmett but not to big as in Emmett. When I first met T.J and Nick they saved me from _Victoria _and I've bin with them ever sins. We all hunted only animals because for some reason we hate human blood it's just too sweet of a smell for us I know it's wired but that's us.

We were now going to a new town the town that hunted me ever sins he left I never did know what happened to Charlie but I know he was dead now and so were a lot of my old friends.

As we drove to our new house I saw it was big and old like all of our houses. Here I was back in forks. I was going to visit Charles old house I only knew no one lived there sins Charlie lived there and his stuff was still there and so was my stuff so I was going to get a few things so I could remember Charlie and Renée.

When I got to the house nothing changed the only thing was it was so dusty and had spiders all over but I didn't care I want to my room first and got my old album I was working on when I was alive but never finished but I would now. I put them in the back pack I brought to take them to my new home.

Nick was out side in the car just in case I need someone to be there just for support and everyone said it was a great idea for me to get old things I wanted to keep. After my old room, I want to my fathers.

Charlie's room was the same as always I just smiled how something just never changes. When I was finished with the whole house, I filed up the completely backpack I did not what to take to many things.

I want back to my room. As I entered I headed the flour and looked down and saw that it looked like someone did something to it. Then I smelled his sent and I took out the floorboard that was lose and there was a box I took it and opened it and was everything from my birthday all my presents were in it. If I could, I would probably be crying rite now but sins I was a vampire now I could not.

Therefore, I just put the floor bored back and took all the old pictures of him and me and his family. When I got in the car and got in Nick only started driving he knew I didn't want to talk about it and if I did I would say something.

"Nick thanks you." I said to him, he looked at me, and in his eyes, I could see confusion. "What for?" I looked at him. "You know for coming with me and everything." He smiled. "Bella you're my little sister and I would do anything for you." Nick was always kind and funny like his mate Kim.

I got out of the car and walked over to T.J who was working on my new bike. "So how is my bike coming will it be finished by tomorrow?" I asked him I love my bike it always made me fell better from all my old memories.

"Well I should be finished by 6 a.m." I hugged him and then walked to his car that I was working on. I know me and cars but you for some reason T.J got me into it and that is how we always spanned time together.

We talk about our day and that but today I was ready to tell him what happened to me when I was human and how I knew I was a vampire when I was first changed. And he was not the only one I didn't tell I never told my family they just said when I was ready they would be there to listen.

"Um... T.J I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to me when I was human." he looked up from what he was doing shocked was written all over his face. "Ok" was all he could get out. "Ill keep working and you talk forget about my car OK." I looked at him and said. "I still working on the car."

so after that I told him and the rest of the family. I knew they were there by the end of the story I looked up to see every one mad and then my father Paul got up and hugged me and said "how are you so Strong? Everything you want through your still. Uh... your amazing and so brave putting up with the pain your in ever day." when he was done hugging me.

My brother's gave me a group hug and said they would kill him if they ever saw him. The girls just sat there they looked up and looked like they were going to cry. They all got up gave me a hug and ran to the trees. We all knew they all wanted to be alone.

So I want to the living room we had a hour till the first day of school. I sat down at the piano and started to play the song. I always played it was a song I rote and it was about him and me I just finished it last night. No one of my family members ever heard it before. **(The song is really by Sarah Mclachlan but let's just say she rote it.)**

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories  
remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one

I will rememeber you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much to deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

When I was done I looked up, saw my whole family, and saw how proud they were of me. "That was amazing bells! Can you do another one?" Haley and Hannah said at the same time. I smiled at them. **(song by Sheryl Crow - The First Cut Is The Deepest)**

I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again...

The twins smiled and then looked at the cloak and than said, it was an amazing song. Then they got up and left and so did the rest of the girls except our mother be case she stayed home while we want to school.

The girls what to do there stuff for school all but me they always did my hair and stuff. the boy didn't care. so we want out so we could shoot some hop as in basketball.

When we were done they said my songs were cool and stuff I just smiled at them. However, Sam grabbed my hand before I could go in the house and dragged me to the woods.

"I have something to ask about that song you rote and other stuff." I looked at him he was always the kidder, the joker, and stuff so it was so weird to see him like this. "What is it?" he was looking at the ground when he said it.

"Did you make that song be case of him and do you still love him?" I was shocked by the question I did not think anyone would ask. "Yes I did. I did make it because of him." he just nodded.

"Um… Bells why did you stay with me and Tyler when we were changed?" I was shocked. "Why would I leave you? I would never do that. He left me and said he didn't love me so it would be pointless going after him and even if he did love me I would stay with you and Tyler during the transformation." I looked him and the eye and was completely serious. He nodded and hugged me as we went in to the house.

It was now time for school and as T.J said that my bike was done, so I would be riding it to school today. However, before we could get out of the house, Blade called us and told us he would be coming in two days to check on us.

Me, Sam and Tyler and the rest of the family were in Blades army, but we were off the cloak so we were acting like a normal family. However, when we were with Blade, we were the most deadly family in both worlds. That's right two worlds. The one world that was Blades. In his world, our kind where like the movies, and the one here, our world, where we were born and raised and changed. However, that was so old news.

As we arrived at school, I smelled something in the air it was another vampire at our school so I called my brother Sam.

"Sam, I think we have anther family of vampires at our school. At least 5 of them." I said into my helmet phone, as my sisters put it. "OK we'll be there soon." But then I saw them and they saw me. They were now all walking toads me.

I was now panicking and Jasper tried to calm me down but it did not help. "Bella is that you" It was Emmett that was the only one to speak. Now Edward was next to me and hugging me I did not even know what to do I just stood there. Then we hard a car coming very fast and I knew it was my rescue party coming to save me. "Hey, get away from our Little sis!"

Sam said with so much anger that the Cullen's backed away. Sam ran to me and Tyler got my bike and took it over to their car. "Bells let go," he said as he pulled me to my family. "Bella stop." Edward said in a whisper and I turned.

I knew he could see how much he hurt me through my eyes everyone in my family sad that my eyes were always filled with sadness and it hurt all of them but to him I think it mite have almost killed him. I turned back to my family. and they all saw I was hurting. "Bell, are you all right to go to school?" I nodded as we walked to the main office and got our stuff and then went to our first class.

1st period- English

2nd period- Government

3rd period- Trigonometry

4th period- Spanish

Lunch

5th period- Biology

6th period- Gym

When I got to English, I saw a Cullen was in this class. It was Emmett. "So bells how did this happen and why are you so mad?" he whispered at vampire speed. "Well, did you think I'd be happy to see Edward? No!" I hissed at him.

"Besides you all left me for dead, so why am I even speaking to you!" He shook his head, he looked so mad.

"No we didn't leave you for dead. We wanted you to have a normal live without vampires. A clean brake." he said, but I didn't care.

"Bell I was wondering if you bin fighting with our kind because you have so many bite marks like Jasper. Or have you been biting yourself." I could not help but laugh.

"You think I would do this on purpose! No way." He nodded and said sorry. Then I thought of Jasper. "So Jasper want through it? Wow I didn't know. Well at lest he got out."

Emmett seem a little shocked by the way I put my answer. "Bell how could you be fighting with our kind and besides, Bell, you got out to because if you didn't, you wouldn't be here."

I didn't look at him and say he was right because he wasn't. "bell please tell me I'm right because I have to be." I shook my head no. he was shocked.

"Isabella why are you here then? I mean you have to be joking!" he looked at me. "Emmett I don't think we should talk about this right now. I'll tell you and everyone, but I need my brothers with me." I looked at him he seemed hurt.

"Bell I thought I was like a big brother to you?" I just shock my head. "Emmett you left like everyone in _**your **_family." I hissed at him. But before he could say anything else, the bell rung and I ran out that door at human pace.

However, before I could get any farther I bumped into him. He just stared at me while I picked up my book. "You know its rude to stare!" I hissed with all the hatred I could put into my voice. I picked up my books only to have them grabbed from my hands it was Emmett and he ran out side to the parking lot.

I thought it was one of his stupid pranks like he did when I was human but when I got to the parking lot, I was grabbed and put in a car by Jasper.

The rain was coming down so hard that I was soaked and so was my hair!! "What the hell is going on? Let me out of here!" I screamed at them as I tried to open the door only to have Jasper hold me down. "Bell this is for your own good. You need to get help." Why are they doing this to me? I want my brothers they would never do this to me! "Bell, those guys you where with do they make you fight? Please tell us if they are we will protect you if they are."

I looked Edward straight in the eyes, looking at him like he was crazy. He thought my brothers did all the marks on my arms and legs and well almost everywhere. "They never made me fight that was my own choice." I hissed at them.

They seemed taken back by that. However, I still think they did not believe me. "Then why do you fight? What is the point? Are you fighting for more land or is it just power?" Jasper hissed. I looked at him and saw the bits from when he fought but he was in a normal vampire war. "Jasper I don't fight to get power or just to get more land I fight to protect this world I will explain everything soon. But now I have to go to class." I kicked Jasper off me and got out of the car.

I ran back to school. When I finally got there, I had missed 3 classes. When I got to lunch, my brothers were all mad at me because they thought I ditched school. When I sat down they all looked at me for an excuse.

"I'm sorry for missing some of my class." I said in a whisper. Then the Cullen's came through the door and saw me and started to come near us. Then my brothers finally figured out why I missed class.

"Did they keep you from class?" T.J hissed I looked up and they knew they did by the look in my eyes. All my brothers got up and pull me and there mates up to and walked out the door the Cullen's behind us. T.J walked me to my bike and said to go home and get ready for Blade to come, there might be a fight. However, the Cullen's head it and all began to hiss and say that I was not a fighter. My brothers almost fell down laughing! "Bell is the best in the family better then us even and you!"

_**Need help what should the Cullen's say after what they just fond out need you to review! Thanks and I don't own twilight! Ok and review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the Cullen's are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. But bells new family and stuff are all me and that all I can say about that!**

Epov

As the boys were on the ground laughing at us as if we knew nothing. How could they act so! Uh? What were they thinking? Bella, my Bella, would never fight. They were making her fight! That's it, so they could have power.

It sickened me, but I knew I would save Bella from there hold on her I knew I would! "Stop laughing at us there is no way Bell could beat me," yelled Emmett.

All the boys started to smile. What was up with them? "Well if you think you can take bell in a fight then why don't you fight her here and now. That is if you're not too scared." I looked at Emmett and knew he was going to fight my love and then he looked at me but dropped his head fast not daring to look me start in the eye.

Bella and her brothers want into a huddle like in foot ball. When they came out of it Bella was smiling like a kid on there birthday. "Ok Emmett I'll fight you just fallow me and we'll get this started. With that she ran into the forest with Emmett fallowing her. After that we all went after her. Then we came to a big meadow, well what was left of a meadow. It looked like a war went through it.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not going to go easy on you and you're not allowed to go easy on me. I want to know what you can do. Bella from what I've heard you're a good fighter. So all I have to say is don't go easy on me cause that will make the fight go faster and I like to take my time when fighting. So do the best you can!" as Emmett finish speaking, he pounced on her, but she just stepped out of the way like it was nothing, and there was Emmett looking at her, she was so fast.

As I watched her being attack by Emmett she did nothing just take a step out of the way when Emmett leaped at her I had to be hold down by Jasper and Rose. They knew if I could, I would be ripping Emmett for trying to hurt my Bella!

Then Bella just disappeared from sight and was on Emmett's back her teeth 5 inches away from his neck. Emmett just froze where he was standing his eye as wide as they would go.

I looked all around Bella's brothers seem to be enjoying themselves and rose just stared in horror as her Emmett was in so much danger. Then Bella got of his back and looked him in the eyes, smiling as she did she said.

"So Emmett what do you think know? Do you still say you can beat me? I think not." she said to him in a smug tone. Before Emmett could answer her, her phone started to go of like crazy. She was still smiling when she took it out of her pocket but her face dropped when she looked at whoever was calling. She looked at her brothers and them all looked worry or scared when the phone started up. "I have to go."

Bella said and then she was gone. Bella's brothers looked at each other and then Nick came forward. "Well, we would like to invite you and your family over tomorrow, OK! Come if you want, and Edward, stay away from her!" he hissed the last part.

Then they all ran the way Bell ran earlier. We just stayed there looking the way they want and how much I wish I could follow and find my Bella again.

But I knew I couldn't follow, I could only wish. But the one thing that had me worried was the look on there faces when Bella's phone want off. "Hey, who do you think was calling Bella?" Emmett said coming out of his frozen state. Jasper just shrugged "Beats me but they looked kind of scared." I nodded in agreement.

What happened to Bella when we left? "Edward stop you're making me go crazy!" Jasper snapped at me. I nodded.

We went back to our house and told everyone what happened. Esme was shocked Bella could beat Emmett, but who cared I want tomorrow to come so I could see her again.

Alice looked like see would be going to see Bella before that but we were not allowed to go until tomorrow, so we had to keep an eye on her so see wouldn't go running of to see her.

But they had to do it for me too! I wish I never left Bella, this was my entire fault! If I would have stayed I would have changed her and she would have been safe with me and not with complete strangers! Who were they, why did they change Bella? What did she do to deserve this hell! Only a monster like me should be like this. Not an angel like her. This all my fault!

Bpov (when she left the boys)

I made sure I was out of hearing rang to pick up my phone. It was Blade! Blade was the leader of a great army that sometimes my family and me were in. We were the best of the best in his army. But the reason my family was scared of him was if he bit you while you were a vampire, you would turn into a 5 year old human.

"Hello?" I said scared to death because the only reason Blade would ever call is ether, 1) he wants to bite us again, or 2) get us back in his army. "Hello Isabella how are you? I hope everyone is fine." I settled myself down. Maybe he was just checking on us.

"Hello Blade. Everyone is good. How are you?" He said he was fine but told me he was coming to our house sooner then expected. He was coming today! He would be at the house in 30 minutes I said I would tell my father and family. We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I ran home so fast I think I got there 1 minute faster then any other time I had I ran to dad's office I knew he was in there.

I knocked once and went in. I told him everything. He said to get my brothers so I ran out of the house just in time to see the boy coming out of the forest I told them everything and then went our separate ways. Dad would never let Blade take us away again. Would he? No, he wouldn't!

I went to the music room as I played my favored song, the one Edward made for me all those years ago. When I was done, I want to my room and got out my old photo's of my human life.

Then I came across some of Edwards's photos and what to cry, to be that happy again. Oh well. I put them away and went down stairs Blade should be getting here any second. There was a knock at the door I was the one to answer it and there he stood with Killer, his big black dog.

Blade always said that the dog was my guardian but I never believed him. Blade was a tall and scary looking person dark skin, with and wolf like eyes.

His father was a werewolf and his mother was bitten by a vampire when she want into labor with him, so he is half, one forth and one forth something else. We don't know what half is and what two things are one Fourths.

But he has the respect of allot of people werewolves and vampires alike. However, he was scary because of his powers. He can bite you and turn you into a vampire or he can turn a vampire to a human but when he turns you human you turn back into a 5 year old. If you aren't turned back to a vampire before the time you were originally bitten, you would turn to ash.

He turned all my brothers and sister and me to 5 year olds, but our parents stayed the same to take care of us. But it was nothing compared to when we meet the Volturi. Aro was so confused by us, and when we told him each of our stories and how we are the prince's and princess's of the other world.

That's right Blade said we were all so powerful, we would be the next in line at the thrown. Blade is the King now, but if he pass the crown down, I will be next in line, then my brothers and there mates will be with them to, but I had no one excepted my family, but I don't care. When ever I see one of the Vultures' guards, they always bow. I hate it! Cant I just be treated normal? I guess not.

I took Blade to the family room where everyone else was. I sat down on the floor next to Tyler and Sam. On their other sides were there mates. Blade sat down in the recliner that he always sat in. He gave us a sad smile. "So how is everyone?" He asked, looking up to Paul.

Paul just gave a smile, but I knew that smile. I had a feeling a bad felling about this.

After fifteen minutes of Paul talking to Blade, he looked at his watch and gave a sad smile. Then he turned to us.

"Well I don't want to be the giver of bad news. Nevertheless, I need Nick, Sam, and Bells for a mission in two weeks. I expect you guys will be ready by then I must be off. However, before I go, Bella will you do me a favor?" I only nodded. "Well there is someone after me right now and I want you to kill him he'll be here in 5 seconds, well goodbye." And with that he was gone.

I went out side to get ready for the fight. The sun was just rising and a vampire came out of the woods, running top speed at me and I got ready to fight. He grabbed my arm and tried to rip it out of the socket but he stopped because the Cullen's just came out of the woods.

They looked in horror as he broke my arm. But my brothers came out and with Nick's power, we burned him in five seconds. We all want into the house without a word. We sat down like when Blade was there, but there was a bigger couch next to the recliner.

"Well I know you all have a ton of questions so just fire away." that was all they needed. "OK, we would like to know what happened to Bella after we left and why was that guy trying to kill you, Bella, and how did all this happen." Charlie said that in one breath it was lucky we were vampires because he said it so fast.

"Well lets start at the begin when you left. Charlie said I had to choose to ether go to my moms or go to my cousin's house. Therefore, I picked my cousins. After a few weeks, I was stating to get better because when I first got there, I was in a zombie state. Well, my cousin Sam was happy about this and so were his friends. So after awhile he started to teach me how to ride a motorcycle and his friend Tyler was cool to he took me and the other guys on hike. The others taught me how to rock clime and they even tough me how to surf. Then Tyler wanted to go for a hike one day after school but everyone but Sam and I had to do something so we want together. But one person from our class wanted to kill us because Tyler made captain on the baseball team and Sam made captain for the swim team and he wanted me dead because I keep say no to him when ever he would ask me out. We didn't even know he was following us. I think his name was Chase. We didn't see him until he shot Nick then Sam. They both fell to the ground… "

I stopped, not wanting to tell them what happened in the woods before I was changed. So I ran out the door, not caring what happened after that. I told Sam that he could tell them with his power.

Spov

The Cullen's looked at the door Bella ran out to the woods. The one named Edward looked like he wanted to go after her but I had to finish the story.

"Sit down. She'll come back. I'll finish the story for her. Ok so Chase shot Tyler and me, then Chase grabbed her by the neck and pulled her away from Tyler and me, and I could hear her screaming for him to stop. Her screaming, she was saying that it hurt so much. And then there were screams of just pure pain. He pulled her back to where Tyler and I were. She was unconscious and he shot her twice. An hour want by, she still did not awake, and Tyler and I were close to death. But then I saw them they looked like angels come down to save us I yelled at them and begged them to help us they just lifted us up. it felt like we were flying then there was an awful pain coming it hurt so much 3 days later me and Tyler woke up but Bella didn't she wake up but she did the next day we don't know why she just did. We refused to lever her side even though we had burning in the back of our mouths. When she opened, her eyes she looked at us and asked what happened. She told us she knows what we were but not how she knows. Kim said she would tell us when she was ready. She told us two weeks ago. Any other things you need to know?"

Emmett raised his hand. "Yes Emmett." "How did you get all those marks?" I looked a Paul he nodded "Well, we got these from fighting with Blade and his army." I said as if it was nothing. The Cullen's looked like we were crazy.

"Why did you fight? Were you forced?" Esme said in a worry voice we all smiled. "No we just did it because the people blade was fighting were evil and they are still evil." they all nodded. "Do you still fight with him?" we all nodded a yes.

"well why are you here then if your still fighting with him, not that we don't want you here we do." we nodded "well we are on vacation Bella, Nick and Sam will be leaving in two weeks then will come back but we don't know when they'll come back." Sara said in a sad tone I knew why she didn't want us to leave she wanted us to stay with them and so did the rest of the family. "Why them why not all of you" we shrugged.

"Blades orders we cant just disobey them he only wants Bella, Nick, and I and that's it." I said to them. "Oh before I forget why was that vampire trying to kill Bella out there?" I looked and Edward his face was in shock I don't know why.

"Well it was because blade was here a few minutes before you and that vampire arrived and that guy wanted to kill blade so he asked us to kill him for him. He had no time to do it himself he was off to see Aro." they looked like we were crazy. "Aro knows about the army and they're ok with it?!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm guessing you don't know about the other world." Paul said as if it was nothing. "Another world what are you talking about?" I sighed this was going to be a long talk. "Well there are two worlds Blades from the other world and were form this world. And blade is the vampire/ werewolf king. So Aro has to be ok with him being King."


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own twilight

ok soo i'm back. i'm sorry i havent update in a long while and thing havent been going so well but its getting there and i'll be updated more so ya

Bpov

I ran, I didn't want to go home but I knew it was unavoidable. But, till then I would just stay away as long as I could.

I stopped after running for hours; I was in a meadow that was beautiful but not as beautiful as Edward's. I just sat down trying to think what to do I didn't want to see Edward till I knew what I was feeling. The last thing I want to mess up was this I had to be happy with my dissension no mater what. But I still didn't know what to do. I called Sam telling him when I would be home then want running some more.

I stopped in the middle of the forest and I just screamed. I knew no one that was human could hear me. But I knew someone was near but they weren't human. I looked to see who it was.

Spov 1 day later

She said she would come home by now and still she is not here. I tried to call her cell but she didn't pick up. Kim was trying to keep me calm.

"Sam, sweet heart, Stop this worrying you know Bella hates it when you do this to her." Kim leaned down and kissed my lips. Then smiled at me, I just sighed and got off the couch and looked at the cloak to find I was there the whole night.

I thought of Bella. She was my only family I had from my human life and I knew she hated me worrying about me. I just sighed in defeat. And want after Kim.

Kpov (I thought you should know the girls of Bells family.)

I looked at Sam and I was worried, he was trying so hared to keep his last bit of his family from his human life close to him, I was scared that if he tried to hard Bella might get mad at him.

But he also had to know she would always be there for him just like me. But I was really worried for Bella I didn't want her to leave but I knew our family would be apart for awhile.

I knew blade and he would keep our family apart for a while. I knew I would not see my husband and my brother and sister for a while but what would that do to Bella.

I could tell she still loved Edward. But I still didn't trust him. I knew Edward loved Bella but I didn't want Bella to get hurt again.

It was so hard to see her hurt from the first time I saw her, she was so kind she didn't care that I loved Sam all she said was not to hurt him and that was it. After that we became friends, even more then friends we were sisters through and through no mater what happened to us we would always be sisters we would never back down we will never.

I looked up to Sam with a small smile. I knew what he was feeling, Bella was a real part of my family she was a real sister. It pained me to see both Sam and Bella like this. I knew she loved Edward so what will happen when Blades comes to take her away.

What would happen to the family when blade takes Bella, Sam and Nick away I remember the last time blade did this to us everything felt like there was reason for life. Sam was my sunshine of my existents. But it wasn't just him, nick and Bella were so important to the family. Bella was the person you cold go with for stuff about music and she knew what kind of music to put on, when you were mad, sad or just wanted to dance or something. Nick was the family mechanic he knew how to make your car go faster then you ever thought. He was better then Bella when it came to cars but it was ok.

I thought of how it happened when he took Paul away from Sara. She was so lifeless. We had to bring her animals to get her to eat. It was so good when Paul returned, everything want back to normal. When we had to fight together we are the best, no one could beat us.

However, even after all of this the only thing I was worried about was what blade would do to them after there mission? He could ether turn them into kids or let them stay as they are and let them come back to us.

When it came to blade, he always kept you guessing. We never knew if we would have to go find them or they would come back to us.

But I knew there was more, if blade turned Bella, Sam, and Nick into five year olds how would we explain that. I mean I knew we told them what he could do, but I don't think they believed us.

"What are you thinking Kim?" I looked a Sam when he asked me this and gave him a small smile. "Well I was thinking of Blade, Bella and the Cullen's. Then I was thinking what it will do to Bella when she has to go on this mission. Then I thought of how I'm going to miss you." I said as I rested my head on his chest and gave a sigh.

"That's a lot to think about. But why think of the Cullen's this has nothing to do with them. Besides I don't want Bella around them. Edward could hurt her again I cant let that happen again I still remember what she was like when I first saw her, she was so broken. It took weeks to make her look kind of human. I don't want her to go throw that again and if that means I have to keep her away from him to keep her safe then I will"

I looked down, I knew Bella loved Edward but the one thing I worried about was Sam and I started to think if he was ever going to realize that Bella need to learn on her own, Sam need to let her go and let her make her own mistakes.

"But Sam, what if Edwards her souls mate? Think of what it might do in the long run."

He looked down at me with scared eyes. "I just can't let her go she's not just my cousin, she's like my sister. I'm just trying to protect her. I want her to be happy." "Well if you want her to be happy then you have to be ready to let her go when she's ready to fly away." He gave a light chuckle. I knew he was going to give up now.

1 hour later

I was lying on Sam's chest when I herd a car coming towards the house. I looked out the window after I heard it stop in front of the house. It was the Cullen's. Edward was the first one out of the car then the rest of his family. I looked to Sam.

"After I talked to you I called Edward and told him Bella was coming home today. I told him to bring his family. I thought it would be a great way to talk to them and get to know them." He said slowly. He was looking down the entire time.

I could a sad smile not knowing what would happen I just hope it will be for the best. "Sam I know this must be hard and I can't say if it was right or wrong we just have to see. She needs to know if he is the one." I said as I hugged him and then looked back at the Cullen's cars. I could only hope this was for the best.

We went do stairs to wait and see if this was alright or if this was going to end in a war with the Cullen's I could only hope it didn't hurt allot Bella but I knew it would but still she needed to face them and her past.

Bella pov

I looked over to my family home and saw the Cullen's cars there. My heart tore with pain from the past and I knew it would only get worse from there. How I wish that it was only my family and me. Then I would never have to see the Cullen's but I knew that would never happen I had to face this and as I realized this I knew I wouldn't let them see me weak ever again!

I walked up to the door going human speed and took my sweet time trying to keep my head on straight. I opened the door and was tackled by my brothers all saying that I was to never do that again. I hugged Paul and Sara next then my sisters. I didn't pay any attention to the Cullen's they weren't my family and they never would in my mind, never again.

We all sat down and I still wouldn't look at the Cullen's. I just ignored them. "Bella, Bella?" I just rolled my eyes and then looked at Alice but kept my face cold. She gave me a sad smile. "Bella I…" I cut her off. "Don't call me that only my **friends **can call me Bella." I said as I glared at her I made up my mind and this was it I'm leaving my past with the Cullen's in the past and moving on just like I should of. I looked at my family and they knew what I was doing and all looked happy for me. "I have been thinking a lot while I was away and I think its best if you guys leave me alone." I said keeping my mask on and never letting them see how much I want to cry.

She looked at me wide eyed and then at her family. "be- Isabella we were only trying to let you have a normal human life I can see that it didn't work but we only did what we thought was best." I growled and looked at her then the rest of the Cullen's.

"I'm not a child no one should be think they know better because sometimes they don't and you live with what you have done you can just come into my life thinking I'll welcome you with open arms cause I wont! I think its time for you to leave." I said and walked to the door and opened it for them. They all left looking at me like they thought I would change my mind. But I was done I was done with this pain in my life. I was going to be free like a bird I was going to fly high and carefree.

I closed the door and looked at my family and then smiled. "Be right back." I said and ran up the stairs to my room to where I put my old things. I grabbed my things of when I was with Edward and brought them down. "Sam can you help me with a fire?" I asked as I came back down and he only smiled. that night I watched all my old pictures of me and Edward the Cd and everything he ever gave me burn.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people that have fallowed littlejuliz story i am here to update her one story to tell her readers she will be updating soon. I am not littlejuliz but her brother so sorry. The last year has been tough. She asked me to update and say why she hasn't update in so long. About two months she was in a car accident and she was in a comma for two weeks she is awake and been recovering and asked me after seeing her story that I could post this and tell her readers she will be updating soon. She hope no one is mad because writing is her favorite thing in the world to do.


End file.
